mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of animal species in My Gym Partner's a Monkey
Full list of animal species that have appeared in "My Gym Partner's a Monkey", and the characters of the species. Species *'Ants' - James Ant *'Anteaters' - Sheila Anteater *'Armadillos' - Henry Armadillo, Helen Armadillo, Mr. Armadillo *'Baboons' - Dr. Baboonski *'Basking Sharks' - Soupy Baskington *'Bats' - Harry Bat *'Badgers' - Lacey Badger *'Beavers' - Beves Beaver, Mr. Beaver *'Blue Jays' - Miss Loon *'Brine Shrimp' - Sea Simians *'Bull Sharks' - Bull Sharkowski, Euripedes Sharkowski *'Bush Dogs' - Principal Bushdog *'Butterflies' - Butterflies *'Capuchins' - Kimberly Capuchin *'Capybaras' - Brandon Capybara *'Cats' - Tinkas, The Ferals *'Caterpillars' - Caterpillar *'Chameleons' - Miss Chameleon *'Coyotes' - Coyote Girl *'Chameleons' - Miss Chameleon *'Cheetahs' - Coach Cheetah *'Chipmunks' - Chipmunks *'Crabs' - Red Crab, Orange Crab *'Crickets' - Cricket Kid *'Crocodiles' - Nerdy Crocodile *'Cthulhus' - Cal Thulu *'Deer' - Donald Deer *'Dingos' - Bruce Dingo, Jennie Dingo *'Dogs' - Princess, Butch *'Dolphins' - Phineas Porpoise, Donna Dorsal *'Ducks' - Duck Boys *'Egrets' - Joanna Egret *'Elephants' - Mrs. Tusk, Endugu Elephant, Aloysius Elephant, Trunks Elephant *'Ferrets' - Horace Ferret *'Flamingos' - Filbert Flamingo, Vanna Flamingo *'Flounder' - Monty Flounder, Flounder Boy *'Foxes' - Cree Fox, Travis Fox, Ice Bergman *'Gazelle' - Jacqueline Gazelle *'Giant Squid' - Daniel Calamari *'Giraffes' - Ingrid Giraffe, Inga Giraffe *'Goats' - Dennis Billy, Janet Goat, Goat Cuddlemuffin *'Goldfish' - Coach Gills, Girl Fish *'Gorillas' - Windsor Gorilla, Margie Gorilla, Windsor's Brother, Deb Ape *'Grizzly Bears' - Bear Ted, Larry Grizzly, Humphrey Bear, Bears *'Groupers' - Mr. Grouper *'Harpy Eagles' - Harpy Eagle *'Hermit Crabs' - Herman Hermit Crab, Angry Crab *'Hippopotamuses' - Margaret Hippo, Ryan Hippotamus *'Horses' - Horse Cuddlemuffin *'House Flies' - Lance *'Humans' - Adam Lyon, Kerry Anderson, Chad, Jackie, I Didn't, Mr. Lyon, Carla Farulo, Mrs. Lyon, Truffles Duvall, Jiminy Japoopy, Undependable, Unruly, Unkempt *'Hyenas' - Rufus Hyena, Isaac Hyena *'Jackrabbits' - Blind Jackrabbit *'Kangaroos' - Nika Kangaroo *'Killer Whales' - Mr. Blowhole *'Kiwis' - Jolene Kiwi *'Koalas' - Deidre Koala *'Komodo Dragons' - Larry Monitor Lizard *'Leech' - Nancy Leech *'Lemurs' - Luther Lemur, Last New Kid *'Lions' - Gregory Lion, Carmine Lion, Frankie Lion, John Lion, Bobby Lion, Robert Lion, Wild Lion *'Llamas' - Lola Llama, Llama Boy, Llama Girl *'Lobsters' - Steven Lobster, Mary Anne Lobster *'Macaques' - Oxanna *'Manatees' - Hugh Manatee *'Mandrills' - Maurice Mandrill, Pappy Mandrill *'Mantises' - Sue Mantis *'Meerkats' - Wade Meerkat *'Mermaids' - Sirens *'Mice' - Mickey *'Mongooses' - Carl Mongoose *'Monkeys' - Stewart Chimp *'Moose' - Stag Moose *'Narwhals' - Marco Narwhal *'Nighthawks' - Nighthawk Kid *'Octopuses' - Octavius Octopus *'Opossums' - Opossum Kid *'Ostriches' - Grey Ostrich *'Owls' - Laura Owl, Owl Professor, Owl *'Oxen' - Joanie Ox, Diana Ox, Janet Musk Ox *'Oxpeckers' - Ted Oxpecker *'Oysters' - Mrs. Clam *'Pandas' - Ding Bang, Molly Panda, Polly Panda *'Panthers' - Eddie Panther *'Parrots' - Nestor Parrot, Orlando Parrot, Principal Prettyboy *'Peacocks' - Hazel Peacock *'Penguins' - Nate Penguin, Nathan Penguin, Nathaniel Penguin, Brian Penguin *'Pigs' - Marvin Hammy, Bus Driver *'Piranhas' - Piranhas *'Pixie Frogs' - Principal Pixiefrog, Principal Pixiefrog's Mother *'Platypuses' - Rick Platypus *'Polar Bears' - Mauricio Polar Bear *'Porcupines' - Hank Porcupine *'Puffer Fish' - Puffer Fish *'Rabbits' - Bunnies, School Board, Whooperding, Mr. Arctic Hare *'Raccoon' - Larry Raccoon, Miss Raccoon *'Rams' - Kristopher Ram *'Rats' - Test Subject X-43, Wilbur Rat *'Reindeer' - Reindeer Coach, Reindeer Kids *'Rhinoceros' - Cyrus Hornbill, Margaret Rhino *'Sasquatches' - Sasquatch *'Seahorses' - Male Seahorse *'Seals' - Chucky Seal, Lucy Seal *'Sheep' - Leslie Lamb, Sheep Cuddlemuffin *'Skunks' - Bobby Skunk, Skunk Teacher *'Slender Lorises' - Hannah Slenderloris *'Sloths' - Duke Sloth *'Snails' - Felipe Snail, Sammy Snail *'Spider Monkeys' - Jake Spidermonkey, Jake's Mom, Jake's Dad, Jake's Brother, Hyacinth, Little Lord Saucypants, J Unit *'Squirrels' - Rob Squirrel, King Squirrel, Princess Squirrel *'Sugar Gliders' - Dickie Sugarjumper *'Swans' - Kimberly Swan *'Tamarins' - Tom E. Tamarin *'Tapeworms' - Timmy Tapeworm *'Tapirs' - Arnie Tapir *'Tigers' - Kaku Tiger, Alistair White Tiger *'Toucans' - Lupe Toucan, Kiki Von Beaky, Conchetta Toucan *'Tree Pythons' - Slips Python, Slips' Sister, Slips' Parents *'Trouts' - David Coppertrout *'Turtles' - Shelley Turtle *'Vultures' - Corey Vulture *'Walking Sticks' - Mrs. Walkingstick *'Walruses' - Jeremy Walrus *'Warthogs' - Geraldine Warthog, Jim Warthog, Janitor *'Wolves' - Bruce Wolf *'Wolverines' - Superintendent Wolverine *'Wombats' - Waldo Wombat, Wardell Wombat *'Yaks' - Freddy Yak *'Zebras' - Lippy Zebra Category:Lists